Darcy Lewis Hat Trick Challenge
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: A series of oneshots originally posted on my Tumblr based off of a self given challenge. Each oneshot is Darcy paired with one of the other characters from Thor/Avengers/Iron Man. Each OS is rated different. Includes Romance, Friendship and so on and so forth.
1. A Reason To Believe, Tony Stark

_Hat-Trick Darcy Lewis Challenge #One: _

_Character: Tony Stark/Iron Man_

_Song: Bang A Drum ~ Chris LeDoux/Jon Bon Jovi_

_Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama_

_Spoiler Alert: Itsy Bitsy little spoiler for IM3, like seriously small, since most people already know about it, otherwise completely AU._

_Rating: M, but only for the use of the F word._

* * *

Reason To Believe

* * *

_"Bang a drum for tomorrow_

_Bang a drum for the past_

_Bang a drum for the heroes_

_That won't come back"_

* * *

Darcy stood in the doorway, watching with sad eyes as Tony took another long drink of his scotch. He had been that way since Pepper walked out of his life a month ago. Darcy never thought she would see the day that Pepper would actually leave, but there they were, Tony spending his days in the bottle and Pepper off God knows where.

She hated to see him this way, he hadn't even once worked on his suits. She could really beat the crap out of Pepper, leaving Tony when he still didn't have a full handle on his PTSD. She knew he was a lot to handle, Darcy had pretty much taken over for Pepper where that concerned when she took the job for him five months before. The late nights, the random bouts of anger, the panic attacks. She had dealt with them all.

Darcy walked into the room, slipping off her heels by the door as she went. Tony didn't even look at her as she sat down beside him on the couch. She sighed and reached over, taking the glass from him.

"If you're going to drink that, at least refill it." She sat it down on the floor and curled her feet under herself, leaning into Tony. She reached out a hand and ran it through his hair.

"The bar just closed, Tony." He turned to look at her, his eyes wet from the tears he refused to let fall. She knew in his mind to do so would be a weakness, and Iron Man was anything but weak. That was the problem, Iron Man wasn't, but the man behind the suit was.

"I'm sure we can find one that is still open." Darcy shook her head, her hand still running through his hair. She scratched the base of his neck, watching as his eyes closed halfway before he realized what he was doing.

"No, Tony, no more drinking. It is time to go to bed." He hung his head, his whole body leaning towards her. She removed her hand from his hair and gathered him up in her arms. She rocked him back and forth as one might do a child.

"How long before you leave?" Darcy's heart was about to shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. Damn that woman, damn the world! She pressed her lips to the top of his head, speaking quietly into his hair.

"No less than forever and a day." Tony laughed and lifted his head so he could look into her eyes.

"That long, huh?" He removed himself from her and reached down to take the glass. Not knowing what else to do, Darcy slipped a foot from under her and knocked the glass over. They both watched as the amber liquid spread across the floor like spilled blood.

"That scotch cost more than your new car." Darcy stood from the couch and went to the bar to grab a rag. She watched from the corner of her eyes as Tony watched the scotch puddle.

"Your fucking boxers cost more than my new car, but you leave them lying around the tower willy-nilly." Tony raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, they wouldn't if you would just allow me to buy you a car." She shook her head and kneeled down on the floor to dab up the spilled drink.

"I already told you I want to earn the things I buy." Tony snorted, but didn't say anything as he sat back on the couch. She looked up wondering why he hadn't made some witty comeback, only to find that Tony must have had the bottle hidden between the cushions as he was taking a long pull from it. Angry, Darcy stood up and grabbed the bottle from him, flinging it across the room. Scotch spilled all down the front of his shirt, soaking him through.

"What did you do that for?!" Completely tired of it all, Darcy tossed the rag on the floor and sat down once more beside Tony.

"I know you hurt, I know things have not gone right for you for years now, but I won't sit here and watch you slowly kill yourself." She grabbed his face, looking him straight in the eyes. He just pulled away and hung his head.

"Wow, forever and a day goes by pretty quickly." Darcy felt her tears fall from her eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She scooted closer to Tony, wrapping him back into her arms. She rested her chin on his shoulder, placing her mouth at his ear.

"I'm not leaving you. I said I wasn't going to watch you kill yourself, what I meant was that every time you try I'm going to stop you. Because the world needs you, your friends need you." Tony lifted a hand and rested it on hers that sat on his other shoulder.

"Me or Iron Man?" Darcy twinned their fingers together.

"Both. They need Iron Man to protect them, but they also need you…the man. A man of flesh and blood, a man of wit and intelligence." He lifted his head, turning it so their noses touched tip to tip.

"What about you?" Darcy smiled, leaning in to give him a little peck on the lips. She pulled back, a watery smile on her face.

"I need you, very, very much." His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?" Darcy slid her free hand to sit just above his heart, pressing in just enough that Tony wouldn't miss it.

"Because as long as this beats I have a reason to believe, I have hope. Don't silence it, Tony." Without a single word Tony agreed with a simple nod, and set his forehead on hers. For the first time, Darcy watched as a tear slipped down Tony's cheek.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	2. Cowgirl Up, Pepper Pots

_Hat-Trick Darcy Lewis Challenge #Two: _

_Character: Pepper Pots _

_Song: Whisky Under The Bridge~ Brooks And Dunn_

_Genre: Friendship_

_Spoiler Alert: Not really….Coulson Lives…..Aheam, yeah._

_Rating: M for suggestive language and the use of the F word._

* * *

Cowgirl Up

* * *

Darcy plopped down on the barstool next to Pepper, waving at the hot bartender for another round. She looked out of the corner of her eye and sighed. She had hoped that bringing Pepper to her favorite Honky-Tonk would get the woman out of her funk. Apparently she was going to have to do something a bit more drastic.

The bartender set two shots down in front of them and Darcy quickly picked up the whiskey and shot it back like a fucking pro. College was good for something after all.

"Look, Pepper, you've got to stop moping around here. I brought you here for a little boot scootin' boogie, not tears in your beer. So Tony is being an ass, he's always an ass. You know what you've got to do?" Pepper turned to look at her, and Darcy almost giggled. The woman looked so out of place in the booty-up jeans and tank she had lent the older woman. She never thought she would ever see a time where Pepper didn't "own" what she was wearing.

"Darcy, I really don't think this is a good idea. We should just go back to the tower." Darcy rolled her eyes and waved to the bartender again. She would so have to get his number by the end of the night.

"Pepper…." The woman sighed and leaned her elbow on the bar.

"Fine, what is it that I should do?" Darcy shot back both her whiskey and the two that Pepper ignored.

"Cowgirl up and go find you some fine ass in Wranglers. Haven't you ever heard about falling off a horse….you just mount another one." Everyone always uses the term faceplam, but until that moment Darcy have never actually seen anyone do it in real life.

" That is not how the saying goes, Darcy." The younger woman just laughed and grabbed onto Pepper's wrist and dragged her out onto the dance floor.

"It is tonight, Sweetheart!" Darcy pushed Pepper into the middle of a crowd of hot cowboys and laughed as she watched the men latch onto the older woman like leeches. She couldn't say that she wasn't having fun. Pepper was her friend, but she was also her boss. A boss that could be a hard ass at times. Though Darcy hadn't just brought Pepper out to make the woman feel better, no, Darcy had a plan to teach Tony a lesson. She knew by the end of the night Tony would never even think to look at another woman.

Throughout the night Darcy filled Pepper up with enough whisky that the older woman was wildly dancing with any cowboy that asked. Darcy laughed as Pepper mounted the mechanical bull with a cowboy that put Thor to shame behind her. She pulled out her phone and shot another picture, sending it to Tony. That would make the fiftieth picture so far and it wasn't even midnight yet. She waited for the ding of her phone and promptly ignored the text. At first Tony had been amused, saying things like how cute it was that Pepper was trying to make him jealous. After the tenth picture he started getting angry, demanding that she bring Pepper back home.

The night wore on, Darcy finally got the number of the bartender as well as the hot cowboy that was on the bull with Pepper. She was having fun, but now that it was closing in on one she needed to find Pepper, only she couldn't. Damn, if she lost her boss, all shit was going to fly.

After looking all over the place, including the men's room; which was memorable; Darcy finally found her leaning against the far wall with some tight jeaned cowboy with his tongue down her throat. Well, that hadn't been the plan, still she wasn't about to waste that opportunity. She whipped out her phone, snapped a pic and sent it to Tony. Not two sends later her phone started ringing.

"Well Howdy!"

"Miss Lewis, who the fuck is that kissing Pepper?"

"Not sure, number ten I think. I didn't catch his name."

"Number…where the fuck are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to tell Coulson it was you that cut the ass out of his pants."

"Fuck, I hate JARVIS. Fine, we're at Outlaws. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm coming to get my fucking fiancee."

"Fiancee is she now?"

"After tonight you better fucking believe it. I'll be there in ten."

Darcy laughed as Tony hung up the phone. Mission accomplished. She looked over to see that the cowboy was still trying to eat her boss's face and she realized just what a problem they would have if Iron Man came in and saw that.

She darted over and tapped the man on the shoulder. He turned around looking rather annoyed until he saw her. He smiled wide and leaned against the wall next to Pepper.

"Hey Baby, wish to join in?" Darcy huffed and rolled her eyes. Figured.

"No, I just thought I would give you a warning. You might want to go find some other woman to stick your tongue down, unless of course you enjoy having your skull crushed." The man laughed and reached out to play with a strand of Darcy's hair.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Darcy smirked as everyone in the bar silenced. Tony Stark had arrived.

"Oh, not me, but her boyfriend on the other hand…" The man just laughed again, thinking she was playing him.

"Right, and just who is this boyfriend? I bet I can take him."

"Oh really now? You got a suit?" The man turned around, the annoyed look on his face falling as he came face to face with Iron Man. Darcy couldn't help it, she laughed. The man looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Oh shit, oh fuck!" He turned back to Pepper and backed away with his arms in the air.

"You didn't tell me you were dating Iron Man…..fuck man, I swear I didn't know. Fuck!" Tony just stood there watching as the man shook in his shoes. Darcy decided to take pity on him and sat a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"You better go, I can hold the big bad Iron Man off for you." The man didn't even question Darcy and took off without a look back.

Tony lifted the visor of his mask and shook his head at Pepper. For her part, Pepper stood up straight, fixed her hair and gave Tony a glare. The look in her eyes surprisingly sober.

"About time you got here." Tony and Darcy's mouths dropped, like cartoon dropped.

"How the fuck did you know? Are you even drunk?" Pepper laughed and shook her head.

"Of course not. Did you actually see me drink anything you handed me? And I figured it out after the second picture you sent. I just went along with it, I thought I might as well. Now, are we ready to go home? These boots are killing my feet." Pepper took off out of the bar with Tony and Darcy at her heels.

"Are you sure you want to marry her?" Tony looked down at Darcy with the silliest grin.

"Fuck yeah."

* * *

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	3. Humble Pie, Loki

_Hat-Trick Darcy Lewis Challenge #Three: _

_Character: Loki _

_Song: The Worst Pies In London ~ Sweeney Todd Soundtrack_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship_

_Spoiler Alert: Nope_

_Rating: T for mild language_

* * *

Humble Pie

* * *

Darcy ran a flour covered finger down the page in the book she had propped up against the toaster. She swore the thing said a forth a cup of water, only she couldn't find it now. She huffed, this was ridiculous! She should have just popped down to the damn bakery like Jane suggested.

She looked down in the metal bowl on the counter. Forth a cup of water, right, so maybe she was suppose to add more flour? Surely it wasn't meant to be that runny, how was she to roll out pie crust that was the consistency of pancake batter.

Looking up at the clock she groaned. She had just an hour and a half before the guys returned, and she promised Loki a pie. Damn, she really should have gone to the baker's. She quickly grabbed the bag of flour and reached in, dumping a handful of it into the bowl.

She stirred, added more flour….oops, more water….damn, she forgot the lard!

"Yuck! How can something that makes food so good smell so bad?!" She reached her now batter covered hands into the tub of lard she had bought and dropped the white stuff into the bowl with a wet plop. She growled when she realized that with the lard she wouldn't be able to use her whisk.

She tossed the metal wire utensil into the sink and used her hands to mix the crust. Finally the stuff came together. She dumped it out on the counter and patted it down. She tried to roll it out, but the damn stuff just stuck to the roller. She started pounding it with her fists until it was as thin as she thought it should be. She grabbed the knife, cutting a large circle like they showed in the book. She threw away the extra crust, and carefully lifted the circle and placed it in the pie plate.

Well, damn. The thing was too small, she looked into the trash, but shook her head. She used her hands to pull the crust until it looked like it would cover the whole plate. She ran the back of a hand across her sweaty forehead, not caring that she was just covering herself with flour and lard.

With the crust in the plate, she grabbed another bowl for the filling. She dumped in a couple of sticks of butter. The book said only one, but she figured a second would make the whole thing much richer. In went a cup of buttermilk, two cups of sugar, some flour and vanilla flavoring. She looked at the book and back at the bottle of flavoring in her hand. Surely one teaspoon wasn't enough. She shrugged her shoulders and added a couple of more before dumping almost half the bottle in the bowl.

She cracked the eggs against the edge of the bowl….plop…plop…..plop…damn, a shell feel in. Oh well, it would dissolve during baking. Probably….

After mixing the filling, and of course getting half of it on her, the counters, walls, ceiling, she poured the mixture in the pie plate and stuck the whole thing in the oven. She blinked at the book, no way her pie was going to be ready for when everyone got back if she baked it at three hundred. She switched the oven to four hundred and set her timer. She looked around the kitchen and just shrugged her shoulders. She cooked, everyone else could clean up.

"Hey Loki, you sure you want to eat that pie you made Darcy promise you?" Loki rolled his eyes at Tony, the guy was amusing, but he still wanted to turn him into a worm half of the time. It didn't matter that he worked with the Avengers now, all thanks to Odin. He still hated the lot of them…well all but Darcy. That girl at least made staying at the tower tolerable.

"I don't see why not, she said she could bake." Tony laughed as they walked into the tower.

"Yeah, talking and doing is something very different. That girl shouldn't be allowed in a kitchen. Her food could be used as a weapon. Ouch!" Loki smirked as Pepper smacked Tony in the back of the head.

"I have faith in Darcy, she is a very talented young woman."

* * *

Darcy bit her bottom lip as everyone filed into the kitchen. She had removed the pie just minutes before and she felt like crying. The whole thing looked black as coal.

Everyone smiled at her as she sat the pie plate filled with what looked more like tar in front of them. She cleared her throat and grabbed a plate and her knife. She sent a quick look at Loki before sticking the tip of the knife into the pie. She groaned as a white, greasy, gritty mixture puddled on top of the tar top. She cut a piece, plated it and handed it to Loki.

Loki swallowed as he looked down at the…thing…on his plate. When he looked up at Darcy he noticed a few tears at the edge of her eyes. He gave her a small smile and picked up the fork and cut a bite.

Oh, dear Odin, what had she done to the thing? He swallowed down the bite and gave a huge smile to the nervous girl standing before him. Darcy let out a breath and gave him the most brilliant smile. He took another bite and another until he finished it down. He was trying to keep his stomach from bringing it back up.

"Loki?" Tony gave him a strange look, kind of like he was waiting for him to burst into flames.

"You should have a piece, Stark. I told you that she would make a wonderful pie." Tony's eyes bugged out of his head, but he took the plate that Darcy handed him. Loki brought his hand down where no one would be able to see, and gave a wave towards Tony's plate as well as the rest of the pie.

Tony took a bite, looking like he was eating a forkful of maggots. The moment he closed his mouth around the bite and started to chew, his eyes went wide and he took another.

"Damn, it doesn't look like much, but this is better than scotch!" One by one everyone took a plate and ate down the pie. Darcy stood there beaming.

When the pie was gone, Pepper shooed Darcy out of the kitchen and told her to get cleaned up. Once everyone but Loki and Pepper where gone, Pepper turned to him with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips.

"I knew you weren't that evil." Loki lifted his brows and leaned back against the counter.

"I don't know what you're talking about woman." Pepper laughed and leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"You're a good friend Loki, whether you realize it or not." He rolled his eyes.

"You mortals are foolish." He quirked a smirk of his own at her and waved his hands again, the whole kitchen spotless.

"Maybe not." Loki laughed as Stark started screaming from the other room.

"I doubt it. By the way, you might want to go check on your lover, I'm sure he's not happy that his new suit is covered in lard." Pepper shook her head, but took off to keep her boyfriend from trying to kill Loki.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	4. The Dance, Heimdall

_Hat-Trick Darcy Lewis Challenge #Four: _

_Character: Heimdall_

_Song: Backwoods ~ Justin Moore_

_Genre: Humor/Romance_

_Spoiler Alert: Nope._

_Rating: M, just to be safe, and for suggestive content._

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I'm not making any excuses and I'm not sorry! I really have no idea what I'm doing, I wasn't sure how I was going to do this character with this song and then this image popped into my head, and well….you get this little gem…..*hangs head in shame* I'm gonna go now.

* * *

The Dance

* * *

Darcy Lewis was crazy. This was accepted among her friends as being the absolute truth. So when Darcy announced that she was planning on throwing a barn dance and all of Thor's Asgardian friends were to come, everyone just shrugged their shoulders. It didn't matter that they had no barn, Darcy said they would just use the huge tent that her sister used for her wedding the year before. She would set it up out in the desert and place a few bales of hay out to make it look more "authentic."

Tony took a long pull from the bottle that he was drinking from, watching as Darcy directed Thor, Steve and Clint where to place everything for her "barn dance." The girl was sweet, with a rack that would make anyone overlook her crazy.

"Hey, Tin Can! You're suppose to be helping! Now, get those lights and get your ass in there and hang them!" She also had way more sass than she should. He was suppose to be the one with the snark. Tony set his bottle down and grabbed the lights. It was best that he just put them up, he really didn't need another "team player" lecture from Pepper.

Darcy smiled widely as she watched everything come together. Things sure got done fast when you had a team of superheroes as slaves…erm, helpers. She clapped her hands together, just a few more items and then all they had left was the guests. Thor had ensured her that not only was Sif and the Warriors Three coming, but so was the all seeing man himself. Apparently Odin didn't trust his son and his friends and was actually sending Heimdall as a sort of babysitter. She giggled. This was going to be so much fun!

* * *

Darcy Lewis was crazy, her friends knew this, so when she approached the stoic Heimdall in the middle of the party and dragged him out onto the dance floor, it shouldn't have surprised them. And yet it did. It did even more when Darcy turned away from the man and started wiggling her booty for all she was worth. For his part, Heimdall looked like he wasn't sure if he was suppose to scream or run away at the display. He just stood there in the gold armor he refused to change out of, with one Darcy Lewis rubbing her ass all over him.

Tony spit the drink of scotch he had just taken and nudged at Bruce beside him.

"Tony, I told you I'm not the…what is Darcy doing?" Bruce's eyes went wide as he watched Darcy turn back around and wrap one leg behind one of Heimdall's.

"I'm not sure, she is either completely drunk and thinks he is someone else, trying to seduce him, or she is having a seizure." Tony couldn't help laughing as the wild young woman started humping the tall man's leg. Heimdall's face was actually growing very dark, Tony was sure he was blushing.

* * *

Darcy wrapped one of her arms around Heimdall's neck the best she could and continued to thrust her hips. She knew she looked a sight, she knew everyone was staring, but she threw this party so everyone could relax, and Heimdall was ruining everyone's buzz. She was going to show him how to have fun even if it killed her.

"Come on Big Man, dance." Heimdall just looked down at her, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"Everyone is watching." Darcy laughed, turned around and pressed herself tightly up against him. She flung one arm up around his neck and used her other hand to take his and place it on her exposed belly. She swore she felt Heimdall shiver at that.

"Well, now you know how it feels. Come on, loosen up." He sighed, but she felt the fingers on her belly make a couple of small circles.

"I'm not much of a public dancer." Darcy stopped moving for a moment, but quickly bumped her ass against him. Damn, she wished he wasn't wearing all that armor.

"Do much private dancing?" That time she knew he had shivered.

"Not as much as I would like." A wicked smile spread across Darcy's face. At that moment everyone watching them actually feared that she had completely lost her mind and was about to kill everyone there.

"Really now, how about we quit this joint and go somewhere a little more private?"

* * *

Darcy Lewis was crazy, her friends knew and accepted that, but not one of them were sure what to make of what was going on at that very moment.

Tony poured himself a scotch and watched with wide eyes as Darcy stood in nothing but what he figured was Heimdall's tunic as she prepared two cups of coffee. She gave everyone a wide smile, her hair in a sex knot at the back of her head, her glasses crooked on her nose. There was no mistaking what she had been doing after she disappeared from her own party the night before.

"Good morning, guys!" With that she turned and went back to the small room she slept in.

"Well, she wasn't having a seizure."

* * *

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	5. Wouldn't Change A Thing, Coulson

_Hat-Trick Darcy Lewis Challenge #Five: _

_Character: Agent Phil Coulson _

_Song: I'd Love You All Over Again ~ Alan Jackson_

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Spoiler Alert: Not unless you've been living under a rock….Coulson Lives! :D_

_Rating: M for Language and Suggestive content._

* * *

Wouldn't Change A Thing

* * *

Darcy smiled to herself as she looked into her vanity mirror. She brought her hand up to smooth away a few of the flyaway strands of hair. Tonight had to be perfect. She sighed and stood from her chair, slipping her feet into the pair of black heels she borrowed from Nat.

The lights in her house were off, everything was silent, except for the low hum of the radio Darcy had turned on low. She gave a nod of satisfaction to the many candles she had lit around the living room and the small table set directly in the middle.

She started to hum to the song on the radio as she opened the bottle of wine. A few tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she thought about the argument her and her husband had a week before. The poor man was under a lot of stress at work, and because she didn't have the clearance he couldn't talk to her about it. She was fine with that, she had known and accepted that from the moment she got involved with him. But it still caused some contention between them when he acted the way he had last week.

He had come home from one of his top secret hush-hush missions, a few scrapes on his nose and cheeks, but otherwise no worse for wear. That was Darcy's only problem with her husband's job, that one day he might just not come home.

She had been waiting for him as she normally did, curled up in their bed in his favorite silk nightgown and a glass of wine. He had come in the room, got undressed and slid into the bed without even acknowledging her. She knew something was wrong then, he was at least always up to a little touching after being gone for so long.

She had set the wine down on the nightstand and turned to curl her body around him, but he had just brushed her off. When she had asked him what the matter was, he had just mumbled something about being old and curled deeper into the blankets. She had grown angry then, he hadn't brought up their age difference since they had been dating. Not since she had practically tased him when he thought about breaking it off because a few of the young agents had been calling her some really nasty names because of it.

She had thrown the covers off of him and things just went down hill from there, with him yelling at her that he was too old for her and then storming out of their house. Darcy had ended up sitting in their bed crying until she decided she was more pissed.

Tony had told her that Phil had been sleeping at his office, even though he had offered him a room at the tower. He said he figured he was trying to punish himself for something. Darcy had rolled her eyes at the dramatics her normally stoic husband was displaying.

Phil had called her just that morning, telling her that he thought they should talk. She had agreed, but told him that it would have to be their house, not the tower. She had a feeling that tonight would decide the fate of her marriage.

A key in the front door brought her back to the present. She stood up straight, wiping away any tears that had fallen. She smiled wide as Phil came into the living room, his face going from blank to surprised to sad all in eight seconds.

"Phil…" He held up and hand and came to sit on the couch, his hands hanging between his spread knees.

"I'm sorry, I should have handled everything better." Darcy sighed, she had a feeling that whatever had been bothering him still was. She sat down beside him, reaching out and taking one of his hands in hers. She smiled sadly when he didn't pull away.

"Handle what? Phil, as far as I'm concerned there was nothing to handle. I mean, I hadn't done anything, had I?" Phil looked up at her then, his face expressing so much pain.

"No, you haven't done anything. You have been perfect Darce. It is just….I'm really too old for you, this marriage was a bad idea." Angry, Darcy let go of his hand and smacked the back of his head. Phil looked at her with wide eyes. Surely after two years of being married to her he should have expected that.

"Fuck it, Phil! You know I don't give a flying rat's ass how old you are, fuck! You could be an old, graying, wrinkly old man and I would still love you, still want to be married to you. So don't you hand me that fuckery, alright? Unless of course you have a problem being with me?" Phil's mouth worked, but no sound would come out.

"Well, do you? Do you actually have a problem with being married to a young, energetic, hot damn sexy woman with no gag reflex? Well?" Phil blinked a couple of times before laughing.

"No gag reflex? Are you really trying to persuade me with sex?" Darcy shrugged her shoulders, not in the least sorry.

"Well, let's face it, men are ruled by their cocks. It is how we got together in the first place." Phil rolled his eyes, starting to finally relax.

"Actually we got together because you wouldn't take no for an answer and broke into my office so I would find you naked on top of my desk. I'm still not sure how you did that thing with my paperweight." Phil leaned back into the couch, Darcy following him down and curling into his side. She gave a silent thanks when he wrapped an arm around her.

"As I said, we got together because men are ruled by their cocks. And if you still have that paperweight I could show you." She closed her eyes when he sighed, fearing that he was about to push her off of him again.

"Look, Darcy, none of that matters what matters is…"

"What matters is that I love you and I know for fucks sake that you love me, so don't you fucking start with me again. I mean, fuck Phil, look at Jane and Thor, you want an age difference." Phil chuckled a bit and leaned down to press a kiss on top of her head.

"Darcy, what happens when I die and you are left behind?" She sat up then, looking down at him with a puzzled look.

"Is that what all this shit has been about? Fuck it, Phil, in your line of work it wouldn't matter if you were fifty or twenty, you could still die. Age has nothing to do with it. I accepted all that when I decided that I wanted you. What would happen if I died and left you alone?" Phil suddenly pulled her in close to him, holding her tightly.

"You won't, you are probably one of the most protected people on the planet." Darcy had no doubt about that. She was married to an agent of SHIELD, friends with Iron Man, Thor and the rest of the Avengers, and she sort of was friends with Fury….ok, she actually annoyed the hell out of him, but he would one day admit that he liked her even if she had to tickle it out of him.

"There is still a chance, there are things that the Avengers would not be able to protect me from. Like cancer." Phil pushed her back a bit and looked into her face worried.

"You're alright, you're not…" Darcy smiled and reached out to cup his cheek.

"No, I'm fine, healthy as a horse. But what I mean is, life is uncertain and either of us could die at any moment. I'm not about to spend my life miserable and away from you because of that." She pressed the hand on his cheek a little harder, making sure he was looking her right in the face.

"Even if you died tomorrow I wouldn't go back and change a damn thing. I would still break into your office, still say yes to that coffee date, still scream at the top of my lungs when you asked me to be your wife. I would have still said 'I Do.'" She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back. It was an almost bruising kiss, desperate. When they pulled apart a couple of tears were shining in the corner of Phil's eyes.

"I wouldn't change anything either."

* * *

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	6. Fragment, Frigga

_Hat-Trick Darcy Lewis Challenge #Six: _

_Character: Frigga_

_Song: Plastic Man ~ Seether_

_Genre: Drama_

_Spoiler Alert: Um, not really, pretty much AU from end of Avengers_

_Rating: T_

* * *

Author's Note: Ok first off, Listen to Plastic Man and tell me that Loki doesn't pop right up in your head as you listen!

Next, I just want to say that the places that Darcy goes in this are actual places. I did fudge a bit on things, like the fact that the café she goes to is actually pretty new and she would not have gone to it back when she had been going to school.

* * *

Fragment

* * *

Darcy wrapped a scarf around her neck, picking up her keys as she left her apartment. It was weird being back home, Des Moines was a very different place to the desert.

She smiled as she passed Alex the doorman, giving him a wave as she walked out onto the sidewalk. She ignored most of the people as they walked past, some of them she had known all her life, and others faces that she had seen only in passing.

The day was dreary, overcast with a cold drizzle that slowly soaked the wool cap on her head. It was a typical late fall day in Iowa. She looked up at the dark gray skies, it wouldn't be long before the snows started. She smiled at that. The first couple of snows were always her favorite, they painted the city landscape white. She always imagined it to be natures way of wiping the slate clean, at least for awhile.

Darcy wiped the rain from her glasses as she entered her favorite café. The place was so far from what one found in places like the New Mexican desert. It was actually different from what one would normally find in Iowa. It belonged more in New York or out in California, someplace where being open and free was not looked on as being a godless freak.

She smiled and gave a small wave to the woman behind the counter, nodding when she made a gesture to the menu board. Darcy had been coming there since the place first opened.

She pulled the scarf from her neck and balled it up in her coat pocket. She took in the café, at the many different types of people that were there, at the images on the walls. Poets, political leaders, activists. The place was an ever changing melting pot of young culture.

Darcy gave a pat on the back of Joe, an old friend from high school that was sitting at the table closest to the counter. He patted her hand and gave her a smile, there was no need to talk. They had both known each other long enough that a simple hand gesture was enough of a hello.

She pulled out her credit card, paying before taking her chai and walking over to where a couch and chairs had been set up. She settled down in a chair, turning so she could look outside. She watched as people walked past, heads buried in scarves and coat collars. Students, teachers, workers. Eventually her gaze moved past the sidewalk and to the green across the street.

Pieces of local art dotted the green. Some elegant, invoking thoughts of falling satin and airy music. Others abstract, all curves, angles and dips. There were pieces that made you think, about yourself, about society. And then there was the surreal, creatures and images straight out of nightmares. Dark shadows that lurked about in your mind, coming out only in the darkest hours of night.

All those images were enough to turn one's head, but it was the lone figure walking about them that caught Darcy's eye. From where she sat she could tell it was a woman, but not much else from her appearance. There was just something so sad about the way she walked from piece to piece.

Darcy drank down the rest of her chai, placed her glass in the dirty dish tub, and after bidding everyone a goodbye, she left. She pulled out her scarf and wrapped it around herself as she skipped across the street. For some reason Darcy felt as though she needed to see the woman before she left. It was a strange feeling, but Darcy wasn't one for ignoring her instincts. It had been her instincts that made her sign up for the internship with Jane, and through that she got the once in a life time chance to meet a Norse God.

She moved her way towards the figure, her eyes focused on the woman. As she got closer she could make out the long golden hair that toppled down her back. The fine gold tapestry coat that she had wrapped around her, all trimmed in tan fur.

Darcy stepped up beside the woman as she looked up at the piece in front of them.

"It's kind of sad isn't it?" Darcy looked up at the great white words that curved and shaped a fragment of a person.

"I guess, I'm not very good at interpreting art. I majored in Political Science." The woman nodded her head before looking down at Darcy.

"I'm in politics as well, but it is always nice to take some time and contemplate the works of our artists. They reflect what the people think and want, and they hold a mirror up to our faces forcing us to see what we are." Darcy looked back at the piece, trying to see what the woman did.

"I guess more politicians should have majored in art." The woman chuckled, her hand going up to adjust the collar of her coat.

"Oh dear me, no. I fear to imagine it." Darcy laughed along with her, comfortable with the woman for some reason.

"Why do you think this is so sad?" Darcy felt a sickening pain in her stomach at the look on her face. It was beyond sad. Like all the horrors of the world had befell that one woman, and yet she forced herself to hold her shoulders straight and her head up.

"It reminds me of my son. He…some very bad things happened, he found out some information that devastated him. This piece, it is like my son, a fragment of a person, of a soul." Darcy felt a tear slip down her cheek, and she wiped it away hoping that the woman hadn't seen.

"He lost himself, lost his place in our world. It pains him so very much, all he ever wanted was to make us proud. To be seen as an equal to his brother. I fear the damage that has been done, I'm not sure it can be undone." The woman then looked down at Darcy, her face almost pleading.

"Do you think a man can be pieced back together when half his soul has been shattered?" Darcy let another tear slip down her cheek. She didn't know what to say, what to do. The woman looked broken herself, a mother who only wanted to fix her son. She wasn't cut out for giving out that kind of advice. Ask her where to go for the best damn hummus and pita in town, where to find the best alternative shops, but don't ask her family advice. She still couldn't fix her own.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I really don't know." The woman gave her a watery smile and nodded her head.

"It's alright, I'm not sure anyone knows." Darcy wiped away the tears on her cheeks, suddenly wishing she knew the woman enough that it wouldn't be weird if she just reached out and hugged her. The woman really needed a hug.

Darcy jumped a bit as the woman set a hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek.

"You are a good woman, Darcy Lewis. My son was right about you." With that she removed her hands and walked away. Darcy just stood there watching until she couldn't see the strange woman anymore. She had a feeling that what just happened wasn't over, or that she hadn't seen the last of that woman.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	7. The Interview, Agent Maria Hill

_Hat-Trick Darcy Lewis Challenge #Seven: _

_Character: Maria Hill_

_Song: What Makes You Think You're The One?~Fleetwood Mac_

_Genre: Humor_

_Spoiler Alert: Coulson Lives….that's really about it._

_Rating: T_

* * *

The Interview

* * *

Agent Maria Hill sat back in her chair, watching closely as the woman in front of her sat down. She had heard things about the woman from Coulson. Though their encounter had been brief, it appeared the young woman had made a huge impression on the man. And if there was one thing that Maria knew, it was that it was pretty hard to impress Coulson. The guy had high standards, very high.

"So, Miss Lewis…." Maria clasped her hands under her chin and waited for the young woman to squirm. They all did, each and every one of the hopeful recruits that made it as far as being interviewed by her. She made sure of it, the recruiters always told horror stories of Agent Hill. It worked every time, well almost every time it seemed.

Miss Darcy Lewis should have been shifting in her seat, eyes moving around the room. A room that Maria had staged for one purpose only, to intimidate. From the shadow boxes displaying various guns through the years to the stiletto on her desk that she used as a letter opener. Only Miss Lewis wasn't quaking in her boots, no she was lounging back in her chair and looking at her with a bored expression on her face.

"So, Agent Hill…." Maria grimaced internally, Coulson had said the girl was an unusual case.

"Was that cheek Miss Lewis?" The woman across from her grinned slowly, one of her legs crossing over the other.

"No, but I can provide serious cheek if need be. Though, depends on which cheek you are referring to." Miss Lewis' grin turned smirk as she sat there, it was a smirk that Maria wanted to wipe off that damned face.

"You should know that we don't tolerate cheek here at S.H.I.E.L.D." Miss Lewis started laughing at that, and it took all of Maria's will power not to lean across her desk and punch the woman in her pert little nose. Teach her a thing or two.

"Right, and if Fury isn't the King of Cheek? You know you can stop all the intimidation tactics, they're not going to work. I'm friends with one Norse God and I was almost killed by another. After that everything else just sort of bores me." Miss Lewis shrugged her shoulders before placing her hands in her lap.

"I can assure you that I can do far worse than your Norse Gods." A laugh erupted from the woman across from her. A sort of sputtering, funny sound.

"And I can assure you that you can't. Seriously, Agent, you can just cut all the bull right now. I would be far more impressed if you just got on with whatever reason it is I'm here." Maria felt like pinching her nose. She didn't really know what to do besides actually causing physical harm to the woman. Not that she was against such a thing, but Fury didn't like it when she put the recruits in the hospital.

"Alright then, you already know the basics. Why you are here, with me, well it is for me to determine if you are agent material or not." Miss Lewis nodded her head and took a quick look around the office.

"Ah, got ya. So, am I?" Maria just stared at her for a second, was she actually serious? The interview hadn't even begun yet.

"I'm not sure yet. I have a few questions to ask you first." Miss Lewis nodded again and waved her hands about as though telling Maria to go on ahead.

"Well, Miss Lewis, what makes you think you are right for this job?" Miss Lewis laughed again, only this time she looked less bored. She sat up fully and leaned over her legs, looking Maria straight in the eyes.

"Nothing." Shocked, Maria sat there for a moment. That had not been the answer she had been expecting. Normally all the hopefuls said something about their career in the army, navy, and so on and so forth. She had heard stories about one man taking out fifty huge men with only his bare hands, and other ridiculous things.

"Nothing, Miss Lewis?" The woman shook her head, her eyes still trained on Maria's.

"Nope, I'm a Poli-Sci major who took an internship with an astrophysicist. The only weapon I know how to use is a taser, and ok I'm sure Jane would call my cooking a weapon, but that is neither here nor there. I know nothing about being an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. The only thing I know how to do is wrangle scientists, tase Norse Gods, and set up equipment." Maria blinked, Coulson had told her about the taser, but after seeing Thor she hadn't really believed it. She shook herself out of her stupor, she really had to get a hold of herself. She was the one suppose to unnerve Miss Lewis, not the other way around.

"Then why are you here?" The younger woman just shrugged again.

"Don't know, I got a call from Phil one day, said that he had recommended me for this job. I just thought, why not. I can't work for Jane forever. One day Thor is actually going to take her away for good, and where will that leave me. Really doubtful his daddy is going to allow me to tag along to Asgard." Was this girl serious?

"Coulson called you?" Coulson never called anyone himself….wait, did she call him Phil?

"Yeah, that's what I said. Anyway, he had been dropping hints for awhile, though I didn't actually think he would do it." Maria's mouth dropped open. W-what now?

"Hints?" Miss Lewis picked up a paperweight from her desk and leaned back once again in her chair.

"Yeah, when we would be out at lunch, he would drop these little hints. Stuff like there being an opening for a new agent. How he thought I would make a good one, how I was good at following orders. Asking me if I had ever thought about working for S.H.I.E.L.D.? That sort of thing. Though, as I said I never thought he would actually recommend me. Shocked the hell out of me." Seriously, what?

"You have lunch with Agent Coulson? You call him Phil?!" Miss Lewis looked at her as though she were the one that had said the most impossible thing. Coulson never went to lunch with any of the other agents, never befriended any of them. Until Steve Rogers came back Coulson had been called The Untouchable around the base.

"Obviously. Why, is that a problem? Me having any kind of relationship with another agent?" Maria started to scan the room, there had to be a camera somewhere, she just knew Stark had set this up. No way this was happening, The Untouchable had a friend, an actual friend.

"Um, nooooo, well romantic relationships are frowned upon, but it won't get you fired. They happen a lot actually, less secrets that way. But, a friendship, no…no problem at all." Maria plastered a fake smile on her lips. Why the hell was she babbling?

"Good, Phil's a pretty cool dude, ya know? So, is that it?" Maria nodded, not at all sure what to do. On one hand, Miss Lewis had no training, no reason to be even considered for the job. On the other, well, she had actually befriended Agent Phil "Untouchable" Coulson…and called him a cool dude!

"Cool beans, alright then, I guess I'll just go. Let me know if I get the job, yeah?" Maria just continued to nod as Miss Lewis walked out of her office. What had just happened?

* * *

Darcy flung herself down on the couch in Tony Stark's lounge. She took the drink the man himself had offered, and took a long pull off of it as Tony sat down across from her.

"So, do you think it worked?" The smirk on Tony's face was enough of an answer.

"Like a charm. Clint said he already heard rumors of a new agent by the end of the day. I'd say you'll be getting a call in a day or two." Darcy laughed, not really believing that they had gotten away with it. When Tony had brought up his plan to get Darcy a job, she had thought he was insane…ok, even more insane than he already was.

He had planned it out, detail by detail. Starting with inviting her over to the Tower for drinks when he knew Phil would be there, then inviting her along on the weekly lunches him and Pepper had with Phil. Slowly, over time Tony and Pepper worked it out so only Darcy and Phil would be meeting for lunch. Eventually it just became habit. It was funny too, watching Tony work to drop hints to Phil about hiring Darcy. She still couldn't believe that actually worked.

"Thank you Tony, seriously. I really do need this job, things with Jane and Thor are getting pretty serious and I'm not sure how long it will be before Thor takes her back home." Tony just shrugged it off.

"Eh, think nothing of it kid. If there is ever anything else I can do for you, just ask." Darcy looked down into her own glass, an evil little smirk spreading across her face.

"Well, there is one thing. If you could get Phil to actually ask me out on a real date, I would be very grateful. There is just something about an older man in a suit that gets me all hot and bothered." Darcy just laughed full bellied as Tony choked on the last sip of his drink. Hopefully Phil didn't react the same way.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	8. Red, Bruce Banner

_Hat-Trick Darcy Lewis Challenge #Eight: _

_Character: Bruce Banner/Hulk_

_Song: Runaway ~ Linkin Park_

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Spoiler Alert: Nope_

_Rating: M, for the F word._

* * *

Red

* * *

_ Red…..such a simple color, the color of passion, of love…of hate. Darcy thought to laugh at the thought, red the color of roses, so beautiful. Red, the color of her own blood as it slowly overtook her white dress. Instead she threw her head back and screamed, screamed as loud as she could. _

_ The sound was red….._

* * *

Darcy shot up out of bed, the scream from her dream still sounding from her throat. She clamped a hand to her mouth, trying to quash the sound before the others in the Tower heard her. Mostly before HE heard her.

She knew the moment he saw her he would know. He always did. She had told him that she no longer had the nightmares, but she had been lying. Even six months later she couldn't keep the images of that night away. The night everything changed between the two of them.

* * *

It had been six months before, Tony had decided on throwing a party for all the Avengers and their friends. It wasn't anything huge, not by Stark standards, but it was still something. Tony had spared no expense, having the best wine and beer, food flown in from the best restaurants in the world.

Darcy had been only too happy to have an excuse to get dressed up. She had gone out and found a new dress, something very girly for once. It was a simple sundress, white and trimmed in green. Green like Bruce's other half. She knew she was being silly, but she hoped he would get the hint.

She had been crushing over the man for sometime. She knew the first moment when she looked at Bruce Banner and saw him as something other than a mousy scientist. She had gone up to the lab to fetch something that Jane had forgotten and had stopped at the door when she noticed a shirtless Bruce. He had spilled his coffee all down himself.

She had just stood there for the longest time, wondering what it would feel like to run her hands along that skin. What he would taste like on her tongue, and would he moan if she raked her nails down his back harshly? It was him noticing her that finally brought her out of her reverie. She had laughed it off and told him what she was looking for. That one moment had changed the way she saw him, be went from being some guy she knew to being THE GUY.

Darcy had laughed to herself when she bought the dress. She was pathetic, if he hadn't seen her by then, then he didn't see her the same way. It was stupid of her to hope, but she just couldn't seem to help herself. She had taken extra care that night when getting ready. Her hair and makeup had to be just perfect.

All her effort had paid off the moment she walked into the room and was greeted by wolf whistles and the eyes of every man, even her beloved Dr. Banner. Throughout the night she had made sure that she was in his line of sight, but he never seemed to see her. She had finally given it up as a lost cause when Tony came up and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Interesting….I would suggest before you go off in tears you watch our Green Giant a moment." Darcy started to turn her head, but Tony nudged her back.

"No, not like that. Not so he can see you. Across from us is a mirror, you can see him in it. Watch." Not really knowing what was going on, but believing Tony had some reason, she looked over at the mirror and sure enough she could see Bruce just off to her side. And he was watching her!

"See him? Good. Now, watch closely." She gasped a bit as Tony's hand on the small of her back started to make small circles. She didn't know what the hell he was playing at, but continued doing what he said. Small lines appeared around Bruce's mouth. He didn't look happy.

Tony then leaned down, his lips resting right again her ear, she shivered at the feel of his warm breath.

"You do realize that he has been watching you for months, right? His eyes follow you as you cross the room, he asks about you all the time. Every time you hug him or give him a kiss on the cheek he blushes and smiles so big I think his face will break." Darcy felt her heart skip a beat at Tony's words, though she didn't know if she should believe them or not. Still, what she saw in the mirror seemed to help confirm what he told her. Bruce was angry. His face was scrunched up, teeth gnashing, one of his hands clenched as the other was coming dangerously close to breaking his glass. Darcy knew things were getting pretty dangerous by that point.

"Alright, Tony, you've made your point. I think it's time to back off." Of course leave it to Tony to take that one step too far. He just laughed and raised his other hand up to cup her cheek and turn her face towards his, though Darcy kept her eyes on the mirror. What she saw made her internally scream.

"Oh, I don't think I have. I'm not doing this for you, he has been unbearable. He wants you, but won't do anything about it. I'm going to make him finally do something." And that something turned out to be the breaking point. Before Darcy could do anything Tony pressed his lips against her's.

Everything happened so quickly that no one knew exactly what had happened. Darcy had heard the sound of glass breaking as Bruce's other hand clenched. Someone had yelled his name, and Darcy knew at the sound of tearing why. She cursed Tony then, Bruce had been doing so well, he had come so close to having full control over the Hulk. Now it was all ruined because Tony didn't know when to quit.

No one had time to stop anything before the Hulk darted for Tony, and in trying to get his hands on him knocked Darcy clear across the room and into the mirror. From that point on all Darcy knew was pain. The mirror had shattered and rained down on her. It sliced her arms, her stomach and legs. She could feel the heat of her blood as it slowly ran down her face, pooling in her eyes and dripping down mixed with her tears.

She had screamed then as she tried to scramble away from the mess of glass, her hands tearing up, the blood making her slip. She could hear the Hulk as he yelled, hear as the others tried to stop him. She continued to scream, finally all sound stopped. Before she passed out she heard one last agonizing scream, Bruce, her Bruce screaming her name.

* * *

Tears leaked from her eyes as Darcy tried to calm herself. Things had changed between them that day. She knew he hated himself for what happened, he said that he had almost killed her. Just the week before she had been in her swimming suit, about to go and take a dip in the built-in, when he had turned the corner. She had never seen him look so sad.

He had fallen to the floor before her, his hands coming up to run along the scars on her legs and stomach. She had been speechless as he actually cried over them. That was the first and last time she had allowed him to see her scars, she couldn't take him crying again.

Her head whipped around as the door to her room opened. She expected Jane, she had been the one that normally came to her after a nightmare, but she was shocked to see Bruce standing there in nothing but a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"I thought you said that you no longer had the nightmares." She sighed and looked away from him. Didn't he realize how much it hurt her to see him so upset?

"It is nothing." She heard his footsteps as he crossed the room, and was shocked when her bed dipped down as he sat next to her.

"It's not nothing, and you know it. Darcy….Darcy, I can't tell you how sorry I am, how much I regret….." Darcy's head turned back around at that. She was so tired of him saying that. Without thinking she raised a hand and whipped it around to smack him across the face. For a second she feared that she might have just triggered the Hulk, but Bruce just sat there with his mouth hanging open. Eventually he shut it and cleared his throat.

"I guess I deserved that." Darcy laughed, the idiot didn't even know why she hit him.

"Yes, you did. You shouldn't be apologizing all the damn time, fuck Bruce, it wasn't your fault!" Bruce's eyes got big and she couldn't help but laugh even harder.

"Y…yes it was, if I hadn't…if the other guy…" Darcy laid a hand on his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"If Tony hadn't kissed me after I told him to stop it. I could tell you were getting close to your breaking point, but Tony wouldn't listen to me. Stop blaming yourself, cause I don't." Bruce blinked a few times, a strange look in his eyes.

"Why did Tony kiss you? I still don't understand it." Darcy felt herself grow warm at the feel of his lips moving against her fingers.

"Because he was trying to get you to do something about you liking me instead of just watching me all the time." His eyes went wide, his cheeks going pink as he blushed. It was really cute, she thought.

"Oh, um….well, uh I just never thought you would….I mean I'm much older than you, and you know…the other guy…" Darcy shook her head, her hand moving from his mouth to slide along his jaw. She leaned in a bit closer so her lips were only a breath away from his.

"I have actually. I do. I don't care about age or…The Other Guy, I want you. I've wanted you for a very long time. Even after everything, I still want you." She went to kiss him, but he pulled back a bit.

"Darcy, what happened, it could happen again. I could hurt you….I could kill you." Darcy felt like hitting him again, but quashed that urge. Instead she lifted up her other hand and curled it in his curls, tightly.

"Fuck that. I could care less, if I lived my life in fear of anything and everything that could hurt or kill me, I would be very bored. Now, if you don't shut up and fucking kiss me, I'm going to Hulk out on you. Got it Doctor?" He nodded his head and leaned in as she moved towards him.

"Perfectly."

* * *

** Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


End file.
